This invention relates generally to water faucet attachments.
It is well known that the use of water directly from a faucet for tasks such as teeth and oral hygiene is not as efficient as it would be if it were delivered directly into a mouth. Most persons use a glass or else simply cup their hand in order to bring water to a mouth for hygiene purposes. This kind of inefficiency also exists when water is splashed directly from a faucet on a body during a bath, instead being poured or sprayed thereupon. Accordingly there is a general need of means to improve such situations where specialized equipment is already not in use.